


Untitled fic for painted_pain

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, d/s dynamics, subSam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pinch-hit for the spn_j2_xmas fic exchange. I tried to incorporate the recipient’s likes of Sam/Castiel, D/s and power exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled fic for painted_pain

Profound bond or no, Dean and Castiel’s feelings for each other were fiercely protective but decidedly platonic. Sam was aware of this, but also aware that it didn’t make things any less weird when Dean started getting a separate motel room when Castiel was around. 

Sam was able to read Dean perfectly, as he always had been, and he knew the minute his brother caught on to the fact that Castiel’s relationship with Sam was decidedly _not_ platonic. It was on their way back from salting and burning the bones of a restless and vengeful spirit that had gotten dicey and ended up leaving Sam with a wicked gash across his chest. Castiel’s removal of Sam’s shirt to inspect the wound was entirely too familiar, as if pulling off Sam’s clothing was not a first-time thing, and Sam caught the look on his brother’s face as the puzzle pieces fell into place. 

That was the first night that Dean got his own room.

 

It wasn’t too long after that before Sam realized the dynamics of his relationship with Castiel were obvious to his brother as well. That moment came as they were relaxing between hunts, no pressing business to attend to, engrossed in their annual basic-cable-channel Christmas Die Hard movie marathon at Bobby’s place. It was late and Bobby had long since retired to bed when Castiel held up his empty beer bottle and shot a pointed glance in Sam’s direction. Without either of them saying a word, Sam got up immediately and fetched another bottle from the kitchen and set it down in front of Castiel. His face flushed, knowing the implications were obvious. 

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam didn’t say “you’re welcome”, or “sure thing, Cas”, or “no big deal”. He simply closed his eyes and nodded. They hadn’t been talking, because they were watching a movie, but the reason Sam didn’t speak was because he hadn’t been given permission to do so, and he hadn’t directly been asked a question. 

Without saying a word, Dean spoke volumes when he cut out of the movie-watching and left the two of them alone. 

Once Sam and Castiel were alone in the living room, Castiel spoke again.

“Take off your clothes, Sam.” It wasn’t as if Sam’s clothing couldn’t be removed with just a thought on the part of the angel, but Castiel much preferred watching Sam take off his own clothes.

There was not even a moment of hesitation before Sam stood and removed every stitch of clothing he had on. He stood by the couch, his eyes cast downward, and waited for further instructions. Without looking, he knew from the sound of the movements that Castiel was unzipping and pushing down his black dress pants. 

“Here, Sam. On your knees.”

Instantly, Sam dropped to his knees and moved forward until he was situated between Castiel’s legs. 

“You’re going to be good for me, Sam, aren’t you?” When a response was not given quickly enough, Sam felt his hair being tugged **hard** , moving his head so that he was looking directly up at Castiel’s face. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good. I’ll be good for you.”

“Of course you will, my sweet boy.” Castiel gripped Sam’s head on both sides and guided him toward his erection. “Just be still.”

Like there was any way for him to move when his head was being held with the supernatural strength of a warrior of Heaven. Sam relaxed his jaw as he was pulled forward, Castiel’s cock shoved into his mouth with no prelude. He didn’t move, not an inch, just took the mouth-fucking until tears fell from his eyes and he struggled for breath. The struggling was only a base instinct, he knew that the angel would make sure Sam had all the oxygen he needed in his lungs. Castiel had no reason to make this difficult for Sam, he wanted Sam to love it, and he had exactly what he wanted. Sam did love it, he relished every thrust, he hungrily accepted every whispered bit of praise he received. When Castiel was close, Sam could feel it and he welcomed the gift of swallowing every last drop his lover’s release. 

Some nights, that was all he could expect, the reward of being told how good he was, how obedient, how proud Castiel was that Sam had done well. Not getting any relief for himself was something he’d grown accustomed to, as Sam’s pleasure was completely controlled by Castiel’s whims, and Sam hadn’t been trained well enough yet to earn that privilege on a regular basis. He was getting better, though. It had been over a week since Castiel had punished him for anything. That last time, Sam had rolled his eyes at the angel for some stupid reason and ended up with his back thrashed to bleeding and just the slightest hint of Castiel’s true voice making him sob with shame and terror.

When Sam was allowed his own release, generally, it was due to Castiel’s permission to touch himself, to make himself come, and to clean himself up with his own tongue. 

 

Tonight, though, it seemed that Castiel had found Sam’s behavior and sexual performance worthy of more than he’d granted him previously. To Sam’s surprise and delight, he felt Castiel pulling him up onto the couch, pushing his knees apart and leaning down to whisper closely, “A present for you, Sam, so good for me, you earned this.”

The next thing he knew, Castiel had bent his head to lick across the head of Sam’s cock, fisting the shaft and running his tongue in tiny circles around the slit. At first, Sam’s moans of pleasure were uncontrollable, but the second Castiel drew back and told him to be quiet, he was determined to follow instructions. He bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from crying out with the pleasure of how Castiel’s mouth felt around his dick. He wasn’t stupid enough to move, even the overwhelming sense of Castiel’s hot mouth around him couldn’t overcome his determination to be still, as was surely expected. Shoving his hips up and thrusting into Castiel’s mouth was unthinkable. 

It wasn’t more than a few minutes before Sam felt his orgasm building, and Castiel anticipated it, pulling his mouth away and finishing with his hand, Sam’s cum spurting out over his fingers and onto Sam’s own belly. Coming into Castiel’s mouth might never be allowed, but Sam could live with that, even though he hoped someday it would happen. 

“So good for me, Sam. So very good. Let me see you clean yourself up and we can go to sleep.” Sam made short work of gathering up all of his release and licking it from his and Castiel’s fingers. 

As they settled into their shared bed, Castiel stroked Sam’s hair and told him again that he was proud of him, that he was so good, and that he loved him. Castiel _loved_ him. Sam didn’t think there was anything in Heaven or on Earth that could possibly make him happier.


End file.
